Rest in Heaven
by Tynuccia
Summary: Sometimes Komui’s ideas are not that bad... M-rated for lemon


**T**itle: Rest in Heaven

**P**airing: Krory x Miranda

**R**ating: M (OMG yes °°)

**W**arning: DGM is not mine.

**S**ummary: Sometimes Komui's ideas are not that bad.

________________________________________________________________________________

Arystar Krory III slowly opened his eyes, groaning and feeling quite confused.

He saw a familiar ceiling- the one of his bedroom- and tried to sit down.

"Ah, you finally woke up!"

He turned to his right and he saw his beloved girlfriend- Miranda Lotto- smiling at him, but she looked still really worried. Her eyes were big and red since she had cried a lot and a blanket was wrapping her tiny figure.

"M-Miranda…" he whispered slowly. "W-what happened?"

She sighed and touched her chest in relief, right were heart was beating fast. "You were on mission with Lavi and Bookman. Akuma attacked you and one took your head and smashed it on a wall. It is a miracle you're still alive!" Tears started rolling on her cheeks. "And with your memories too! I… I thought you'd left me alone when I saw the Finders carrying you in the hospital wing!"

Krory smiled weakly and reached out to caress her face. "I could never do something like that to my Miranda."

"It didn't depend on you…" she closed her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"B-but why am I here? I mean… I nearly died, I should be in the hospital wing."

She blushed and looked away. "You've been sleeping for three days now and the others are on mission. Komui thought it'd been nice if I looked after you in your room."

He grinned and he nodded. His head still hurt, but he didn't paid too much attention to it since he was just too happy she cared so much. He touched his hair and felt bandages under his fingers.

"Oh, the doctor left outside just your white streak" Miranda explained. "But your whole head's covered with that."

Krory blinked. "I must look awful, then!"

Miranda giggled and shook her dark curls. "I think it's cute."

The man laughed. If she liked it, then, everything was alright. And, if he looked like a mummy, she was pretty wonderful, that day. It was like if his waking up made her feel much better.

He could perfectly understand that.

"Anyway… may I ask you something?"

"Ja."

"What's that thing you're wearing on your head? And why does it have a pink heart on it?"

Miranda blushed deeply and held the blanket tighter. "It is a Komui's idea."

Krory stared at her in confusion and wondering why she looked do upset. It was just a sort kind of cap. Yet, if it was something Komui thought of, then, he had to be scared as well.

Oh, and it looked like Eliade's, even if the colour and symbol on it were different…

"D-do you really want to know?"

_Hell, yes!_ He thought frowning. He was curious, but also worried. Nobody could do something wrong to his precious girlfriend. **Nobody**.

"Yes, please."

She nodded and stood up, throwing the blanket on the floor. She was wearing a cute, pink nurse uniform which ended right below her bottom, white hold ups and white heeled shoes.

She looked absolutely stunning and Krory had to stop blood coming outside of his nose.

"A-Arystar, are you okay?!" she yelled as she got closer. Her curves were hugged perfectly in that sexy outfit.

"D-d-d-don't worry! It's just… **too** sexy to handle, I mean… you're too sexy as well, but that dress… oh my God!"

Miranda blushed. "K-Komui said that I had to be a proper nurse, so here I am. I guess he wants us to do _something_."

Krory blushed as well. "How can you say that?"

"Because you've not seen yet what I'm wearing underneath my clothes!"

"…"

This was too much and the poor man fainted, blood coming outside of his nostrils once again.

"ARYSTAR!"

________________________________________________________________________________

For the second time that day, Krory woke up. He felt his head even heavier and really, really hot.

It took him a while to remember what caused him all those troubles.

He sat down and was immediately hugged by Miranda who was shaking- but still wearing that sexy outfit.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! SORRY!"

Krory giggled and hugged her back, his hands touching the cotton of the uniform. It was gorgeous to touch.

"Don't worry, I wasn't expecting it to happen and emotion got over, really. I like you in that outfit, I swear."

Miranda blushed, but smiled, a little proud. "D-do you?"

"Only a fool wouldn't."

She kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "I was afraid you were going to think of me like some kind of perv…"

"If there's a perv in here, then it's not you. Definetely" he answered. His mind had started racing wildly in the very moment he opened his black eyes. And feeling her body's pressure on him didn't help at all.

She put a lock of hair behind her hear and she laughed. It was way too strange for the two of them talking about those things. They used to be happy together even if they always kissed quickly and taking hands was already something _new_.

Lavi loved to tease them, but they didn't really care. They cuddled a lot without any passionate moment, but it was enough for them to enjoy the other's company.

However, now it felt kinda different with Miranda wearing a sexy uniform and Krory feeling his lower parts about to explode.

"Miranda…" he whispered her name as he closed his eyes and breathed deep.

"Hm?"

He grabbed her wrist and made her sit next to him on the bed. "I want you so badly…"

She blinked and looked at him. She had never heard him begging her like that before! Yet, she could perfectly understand what he was feeling.

Miranda kissed him softly and put her arms around his neck, trying to make him feel good and not hurt him: her misfortune was always there, waiting for the right moment to show up.

She sat on his lap and blushed wildly as he rested his wounded head on her chest.

"I want you too, A-Arystar… h-hurry up, please."

Krory grinned without being seen and he nodded, enjoying the softness of her well shaped breast, but also suffering since she was sitting exactly _there_. She should have been the one hurrying up, actually, but he didn't complain. He was about to make love to his girlfriend and he couldn't think of something better.

He knew they were two crybabies and really shy people, but he was sure it was the right time and right place. They even seemed quite turned from everything: her uniform, his deep voice asking her for an intercourse, the HQ being almost empty of people… Komui surely had the greatest idea ever! It all started from her sexy clothes…

"Er, Miranda? Could you please help me undressing? I'm sure I'd end up crashing my head" he laughed at himself.

She blushed, but did it, and started unbuttoning his striped pyjamas, her eyes getting bigger and bigger as she stared at his **perfect** body. So was that the hard training's result? She was quite happy he devoted himself so much at it…

She caressed his torso and gulped when she noticed she had lost in her own thoughts and he was looking at her, giggling.

"E-es tut mir leid!" she shouted. "I didn't mean to stop!"

"You'd better not, next time…" he whispered to her ear, feeling her body shiver. "I've heard nurses must help the patients like if they were their slaves!"

Miranda brusted into a laughter. "In which country?!"

"Krory Kingdom!"

She laughed even more and shook her head. "Instead, in Mirandaland, patients must behave good. Or nurses will leave them alone."

"Where are we now?"

Miranda sighed and lifted her hands towards the ceiling. "Krory Kingdom, _Master_."

Krory blushed and she grinned as she noticed that. "Can I go on, Krory-sama? I don't want to make you wait an useless nurse like me!"

"Y-yea."

He frowned, but he liked it. She was quite good at words, wasn't she? He'd never expected to see her acting like that!

In the meanwhile Miranda threw his pyjamas' jacket on the floor, trying to keep concentrate and not fancy how handsome he looked- even if he had his head wrapped in bandages like a mummy- in that very moment, with sexy eyes screaming out her name.

"It's the pants' time, miss Lotto" Krory said. "Do you feel like taking them away?"

"Of course I do!" Miranda stood up and uncovered him. Though she was pretty excited thinking of what they were about to do, she was kinda embarassed. It was nearly time to discover the biggest surprise that was waiting for her and she didn't know whether she'd bore it. Just like when he fainted because of the thought of her lingerie.

"What's up?" he asked gently. He wasn't acting anymore and he had noticed her worried look. He lifted a hand to caress her hair. "I'm not eating you, you know."

Miranda smiled. "Sorry, got lost in thoughts once again. I've never been thinking so much in my own life!" she grabbed his pants' cloth and pulled them down, like she'd done for the blanket some minutes before. She tried her best not to open her mouth like an idiot when she noticed the growing erection in his black boxers and laughed nervously.

Krory grasped her waist and hugged her as he sat down on the edge of the bed. She smelled so good… he suddenly felt some kind of pain in his boxers and looked up at Miranda with big, puppy eyes.

"Yeah, got it" she giggled as she guided his hands and helped him undressing her as well. The cute, pink dress fell softly on the floor and he stared at her shaped body. It was really good for her size!

"I like women who always say the truth" he whispered. "You're wearing something wonderful even now."

Miranda blushed and looked away. Black, silky satin panties and underwire bra were the best choice and she thanked Lenalee in her mind.

"I could never lie to my beloved Master" she said, trying to calm down. "And to my beloved Arystar."

Krory smiled softly before taking her lingerie off and letting his boxers fall on the already consistant clothes' heap on the floor.

There they were, naked and shivering, ready to begin seriously what they never planned to do.

Krory lifted her up and gently placed her on his bed, standing over her with the sweetest eyes ever. He blushed and knelt down, between her opened legs. Then, he scratched the back of his head.

"Y-you know, once Lavi and I talked about an interesting way of kissing…"

Miranda smiled at him and caressed his burning cheek. "What is it called?"

"He said _french kiss_, it looks quite good, doesn't it?" he laughed. "I-I g-guess we should try it!"

The German woman already knew what he was talking about, remembering of her old classmates laughing out of joy when one of them was kissed like that by her beloved one.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down just to make him come closer, their foreheads touching. "Let's get serious, Arystar. I've been waiting for this moment to arrive for twenty-five years…"

"Three less than me."

Miranda blinked: was that also his first time? She would have bet he already had sex with his dead girlfriend, but this thing made her even happier.

She kissed him, and he put his tongue in her mouth, hoping he was doing right.

Miranda groaned as she felt his member pressed against her nether region. This would have definetely made her want him even more and he was thinking the same thing, hearing her make those heavenly sounds with her own mouth.

"I like… this french kiss…" she mumbled, smiling. "I think it's better than our usual kisses."

"Who would disagree?" Krory laughed at themselves and looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend, lying on _his_ sheets like a perfect Goddess. Her skin seemed to be glowing under the sunlight coming in from the window and the look on her face was just… the best one he'd ever, ever seen: the eyes begging him to give her more, the cheeks bright red and the mouth slightly opened, lips curving to a seducing smile. And he knew she'd worn that smile **only** when he was around, not showing it to anybody else.

"You're mine, Miranda Lotto. Just mine" he whispered slowly.

"I'm yours, Arystar Krory III" she answered, closing her eyes and enjoying his kisses on her neck. She grabbed the sheets and groaned once again when his tongue started working on one of her nipples. It swirled suckling her soft mound and she couldn't believe it was his first time doing that: it looked so _fucking_ good! She'd never felt better before, but she also knew that best had yet to come and that they were just playing around. Even if she was falling in love with those dangerous games.

In the meanwhile, Krory thought he'd never tasted something so delicious. Compared to her skin flavour, even Jerry's perfect dishes were rubbish. He stroaked her spare breast and got excited when he heard her groan even louder. He was aware she could sing like an angel, but that was even better.

He stopped licking her nipple and let his hand wander on her body, until his fingers reached her sensitive- and hardly wet- bud. He didn't guess her desire was _that_ huge!

"D-don't tease me l-like t-this" she murmured, her eyes wide shut and irregular breath. If she had grabbed the sheets tighter she'd broken them. "You're mean!"

Krory grinned and moved his fingers slowly before licking her most precious part and hearing her hold her breath like if she was about to crash in a thousand pieces.

She was groaning restless, turning him on even more as he tasted her real flavour, bittersweet yet wonderful. Now Jerry's dishes looked like shit.

Miranda looked at him and felt like she couldn't handle it anymore, she was about to see the stars, but she didn't want her first orgasm to come like that, without having him inside of her.

She yelled, out of the blue, and he stopped, a scared look on his face.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. "I didn't mean to, but I was enjoying myself so much…."

"You can do it again later, if you wish. Now…" she took his hands and knelt in front of him, stroaking his organ softly. She looked at his suffering face and thought that look fitted him perfectly. "I know you want it, I do too. Arystar, please, come into me."

Krory squeezed his eyes, but he smiled happily as he gently pulled her down on the mattress, still holding her hands in his. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"Don't worry, I'm ready."

He nodded and slowly made his way into the German woman's body. It was so narrow, yet it felt absolutely perfect… he tried his best to ignore her painful sighs and bent down to kiss her gently.

She arched her back when he fully entered in her and let a small cry come out from her lovely lips.

_He is inside of me… the man I love is inside of me…_

_I'm inside of the most wonderful woman on this sad planet. I wonder if there's something better._

"C-can I move?"

"You have to."

Krory smiled and started sliding in and out slowly, enjoying her soft walls closing in around himself. Then he suddenly quickned, feeling her legs going around his hips to make it easier for her to enjoy the situation, as if she wanted him to go deeper on her.

"Arystar… Arystar…" she whispered, calling his name softly. Her eyes were stuck on his and he couldn't look away, like if it would have been the end if he did it.

"S-say it louder, Miranda" he begged her.

She nodded and wrapped his neck tighter. "Arystar… Arystar… A-ARYSTAR!"

Miranda screamed his name as she felt his essence shoot up inside her, the both of them screaming their bliss to the skies above, feeling waves of pleasures filling their bodies.

Krory fell on her side, panting. He couldn't help, but praise that way of tiredness.

He peeked at Miranda through his white bangs. She was smiling and stared at him. She had never looked that happy.

"I love you, Miranda Lotto" he whispered as he placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I will never, never leave you, my dear. You're the most precious thing life gave me."

She took the bangs away from his face and caressed his soft skin. "Ich liebe dich…" a tear rolled down on her cheek. "I… I love you so much!"

"Why are you crying, honey?!" he asked, coming outside of her and holding her in his arms. "Did I say something wrong?"

Miranda smiled and shook her head. "It is just that I've never felt so good and I can't believe I've got you by my side, Arystar."

Krory wiped off her tears and stood up to cover her gently. Then he joined the woman and rested his wounded head on her shoulder. "It's destiny's fault, but I don't feel like giving it the blame."

"Me neither" she giggled. "Um, Arystar?"

"Yes?"

"Er, it's quite embarassing to say, but I was sure your white streak would have erected just like your organ…" she blushed. "It does for something foolish like Akuma blood…"

Krory laughed and stroaked her head gently. "The hair is related to the Innocence. The beast down here to you. They are different things."

Miranda giggled and touched his chest as she yawned. She closed her eyes and fell asleep under Krory's soft touch, aware that that was one of the best days in her life.

_Fin._

AN: Oh my God!! I guess my first lemon came out pretty… pretty… I don't know what to say since I'm not an expert in this subject, ahem… However! I hope you enjoyed this :) Tynuccia.


End file.
